‘Summer Rose’ was a seedling initially evaluated in 2001 as GC607 originating from the cross-pollination of the Caladium×hortulanum cultivar ‘Aaron’ with the seedling GCREC-S25 (an unnamed breeding line from our breeding program) made in a greenhouse in Bradenton, Fla. GCREC-S25 was from across of ‘Fire Chief’×‘Torchy’. Aaron is a white, fancy, and heart-shaped leaf caladium cultivar selected for its large leaves and plant vigor. ‘Fire Chief’ and ‘Torchy’ were selected for their vivid red veins and interveinal areas. GCREC-S25 was selected for its vigor and bright color. Ancestry of ‘Aaron’, ‘Fire Chief’ and ‘Torchy’ are unknown. Asexual propagation by tuber division was done in Bradenton, Fla. and Dover, Fla. Evaluation in field and pot studies since 2001 have shown that the unique features of this new Caladium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.